There has been known a vehicle lamp which is configured by a plurality of Light Emitting Diodes (hereinafter referred to as “LED”) and a plurality of reflectors for reflecting light from the LEDs. For example, JP-A-2015-46235 discloses a lamp unit is including a high beam substrate, a low beam substrate, a high beam reflector unit, a low beam reflector unit, a high beam heat radiation plate, and a low beam heat radiation plate.
The lamp unit includes an aluminum plate as a heat radiation member in addition to a circuit substrate on which the LEDs are mounted. Therefore, the number of components tends to increase, and the weight and the size of the overall lamp unit tends to increase.